


a full commitment

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, okay but literally this is Just janus helping roman feel better, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Roman isn't sure if he's ready for this step.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 29





	a full commitment

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course I’m sure!”

“It’s just.” Roman bites his lip. “What if it gets weird, or we realize we can’t live together, or we have a fight and we need some space, but since we share an apartment then there is no space and so it blows up until we decide we need to break up? And then we’re still sharing an apartment and it’ll be super awkward, and—”

“Roman.” Janus sets a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll deal with problems as they come, alright?”

He nods.

“And,” Janus adds, grinning, “in the meanwhile, I get to live with you. I get to wake up in the mornings and you’ll be a few rooms over instead of miles away, and we can have all the sleepovers movie nights we want because it’s not like we’ll have to cut it short early because one of us has to drive home. And we’ll be able to spend more time together and be domestic and stuff like you said you wanted to be.

“So it’s gonna be fine. Trust me?”

Roman took a deep breath. “Yeah. I trust you.”


End file.
